The Gang
by fireball1012
Summary: seguel to The Fair/After the Fair John desided to take a break from hunting and went to Texas.The boys end up with a gang trying to kill them and its up to the Brotherhood and some Texas Rangers to help, will the Winchester make it out, read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural-The Gang**

**Don't own anything**

This is the sequel to The fair, hope you guys like it. It is a cross over with Walker Texas Ranger and will have the whole group from the show. Sam and Dean are 9/13 going to be 10/13 Brotherhood AU

**Chapter 1**

In the 67 Chevy Impala the boys were in the back seat while John was driving. Sam looked out the window and then looked at John. "Where are we going?" Sam asked

"Texas, We're going to take a break for a few weeks." John said

"Really?!" the boys said

"Yep we need a break don't we? John asked

"Yes sir." the boys happily agreed.

John pulled into a motel and they got out.

"Dean, watch Sammy and stay by the car." John said

John went inside to get a room for two weeks. Sam looked at Dean before asking.

"Are the clowns gone for good?" Sam asked

"Yes Sam, Dad and Bobby killed don't have to worry about it anymore." Dean said

"But I'm still afraid of clowns." Sam said

"I know, you will always be afraid of them." Dean said

"Like you are about rats." Sam said with a smile.

"That's right." Dean grinned.

"Let's go boys." John said

Dean took Sam's hand and they followed John into the room. The room had three beds,one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room with a couch and tv.

"Clean up and get to bed." John said

"Yes sir." the boys said

An hour later the boys were asleep, Dean in the bed closest to the door and Sam next to the window. John was in his bed next to the boy's room. Sam was moving in his bed yelling.

" No...no..get away...Dean help...they're back..DEAN!"

"Sammy it's ok. It's just a nightmare, wake up!" Dean said

Dean watched as Sam opened his eyes and looked at him "Dean?" Sam asked

"Yeah, It's me. You ok?" Dean asked

Sam sat up and looked at his older brother with a small smile" Yea just a dream" Sam said

"You ok now?"Dean asked

"Yea, I'm going to go back to sleep" Sam said lying back down

The next day the boys woke up and got dressed. John had breakfast ready.

"Come and eat boys" John called out.

"We're coming Dad." Dean said

After they got done eating Sam wanted to look around town but didn't want to ask his dad. Dean looked at his younger brother and knew what he wanted.

"Hey dad, Can Sammy and I look around town?" Dean asked

"Sure, but be careful alright? And watch Sammy." John said

"Yes sir" Dean said

John gave his boys some money for lunch and they left for the day.

"Where do you want to go Sammy?" Dean asked

"Let's see what they have first!" Sam said

They then started to walk around the town.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now please review next chapter will have more action in it


	2. Chapter 2

**.****Supernatural-The Gang**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

The boys walked by a dollar store,shoe store, and then a gun store until Sam saw a store he liked. He turned to face Dean.

"Hey Dean can we go in there?" Sam asked

Dean looked to the store his brother pointed to and shook his head. _Only his brother_ Dean thought. They walked over to the book store and told Sam "only for a little bit." Sam nodded and they both walked in.

In the book store there were 4 big men and two clerks. Dean went to the comics while Sam went to the Adventure books. Behind the bookshelves were some men talking. Sam listened to them without even meaning to.

"If you give me a day or two I will have the money."One of the men said

"I gave you time and the Boss said your time is up." The other said.

Before Sam knew what was happening the man stabbed the other one in the chest and he fell to the floor. He heard the one that held the knife say," Don't mess with the Wolf Brothers, you Bitch." Sam looked at the men and saw that one of them was looking his way. Sam took off running to his brother.

"DEAN" Sam yelled.

Dean saw his little brother run to him with fear in his face. "Run Dean" Was all it took for them to run out of the store and down the street with three guys running after them.

"Get over here boy!"The man yelled

"In here Sammy." Dean said pulling Sam in to CD's Store.

They ran in and went up to the front counter. The men went in and saw the boys.

"Come here kid...or your dead." one of the men said

"You stay the fuck away from my brother asshole!" Dean yelled pulling Sam behind him.

"Whose going to make me?..You?" the man said and all three of the men laughed

"You bet I will..." Dean started but another voice came from behind the brothers made him stop.

"I'll give you three seconds to get out of my place before I shot you all." CD said with a gun in his hand.

The men looked at CD and then made their way outside but not before the man that killed the guy at the book store looked at Sam and said "I'll be back for you, kid. You say anything...I'll kill you." then they were gone

After the men took off Dean looked at his brother and knew something bad had happened in the book store. Making Sam look at him Dean asked "Sammy what happened in the book store?"

Without thinking about it Sam said "He stabbed a man in the chest, they saw me looking at them and then went after me."

Dean listened as Sam told him what happened and felt guilty at himself for let his little brother see something like that and now they have a gang trying to kill him for it. "great job big brother" Dean thought

"It's ok I won't let them get you." Dean said "like always I have to save your ass." he said trying to lighten the mode

"Not funny Dean." Sam said with a little smile

"It was a little funny." Dean said with a smirk

CD watched the two boys before walking up to them, he had to get Walker over here to watch these boys and track done the gang. Putting the gun away CD said "You two come over here"

The boys looked at the man with the glasses and Dean said "I think not, come on Sam"

CD watched as the older boy pulled the younger one back to the door. CD couldn't let the go out alone so he thought of a plan.

"You can't go out there." CD said

"Why not?" Dean asked

"Because those men could still be out there, I'm a Ranger and I want to help you two if you will let me." CD said

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked looking at the man

"Get you some place safe."CD said

"Thanks but no thanks." Dean said

Dean pulled Sam to the door again but only to be stopped by the man again.

"How about I give you a lift back home instead of walking?" CD asked

"Please Dean." Sam said

At the puppy dog eyes and the growling that came from Sam's belly made Dean say yes.

"Ok but can we get something to eat first!" Dean asked

"Ya sure, what do you boys want to eat." CD said

"Two sandwiches please. And two cokes." Dean said

"Alright why don't you sit right there and I will bring it out when it's done." CD said pointing to a table by the counter. CD watched as the boys sat down before he made his way to the back.

After putting the food on the plate, he dialed a number on his cell phone and waited for the other person to pick up."Walker here" Came the voice

"Hey Walker could you come down here please?" CD asked

"Sure CD what's the problem?" Walker asked

"I got two kids that are in danger." CD said

"Ok I'm coming." Walker said

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean I'm scared." Sam said

"It's ok Sammy I will keep you safe." Dean promised

"Promise?" Sam asked

"Yes I promise Sammy." Dean said

CD walked out and gave the boys there food and then sat down next to them but not with out asking first.

"May I sit down?" CD asked

"Yes sir." Dean said

CD sat down across from the boys.

"I have two of my friends coming and they will give you a lift back home...ok?" CD said making sure the boys were ok with the plan

"Can I call my dad? I left my cell at home" Dean asked

CD pulled out his cell and gave it to Dean who dialed his dad number.

"Hello" Came a voice

"Dad it's Dean, Sammy and I are on our way home...you there? Dean asked

"Yea, Caleb is here to." John said

"Really can I talk to him?" Dean asked glad that he can see Caleb again

"Caleb, Dean wants to talk to you." John called out

Caleb took the phone from John and sat down to talk to Dean.

"Hey Deuce what's up?" Caleb asked

"Hey Damien why are you here?" Dean asked

At hearing Caleb's name Sam smiled and went to Dean pulling on his arm.

"Is that Caleb? I want to talk to him!" Sam said

"Sammy just wait." Dean said trying to hear Caleb

"Fine!" Sam said not liking it one bit

"You know how it is Deuce. Can you put Sam on?" Caleb asked

"Fine...here Caleb wants to talk to you." Dean said handing the phone to Sam

He wanted to know why Caleb was here when Dad told them he wasn't going to was going to ask later but right now they were in danger and soon there dad will know what happened and won't like being around a Ranger but that can be dealt with later, right now he wanted to know what was going on with Caleb and John.

"Hey Damien what's up?" Sam asked trying to sound like Dean

"I needed to talk with your daddy. Nothing big or bad so don't worry your pretty little head Runt." Caleb said

"Don't call me that!" Sam demanded

"But you are Samantha." Caleb laughed

"I'm not a girl and I will get Deuce on you for that." Sam shot back

Dean took the phone away from Sam before anything else could happen.

"What are you saying to Sammy?" Dean asked

"Just Samantha." Caleb said "He is a girl, well I got to go. See you two later." Caleb said

Dean hung up and gave the phone to CD. Seeing Sam still mad made Dean laugh a little.

"I'll talk to Caleb about calling you Samantha but it does fit your personality though." Dean laughed

"I hate you." Sam yelled but not serious.

"I know." Dean smiled

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-The Gang**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

"Who's Caleb and Damien?" CD asked

The boys looked at CD and laughed a little at the question before Dean answered his question.

"His name is Caleb but we call him Damien"

"He calls us Deuce and runt so we call him Damien." Sam added

They heard the door open and the bells ding signaling that someone came in. They looked at the new comers and seen two people. They both were tall, one was black and the other was white. They both had a cowboy hat on. The white one was a little bit taller.

"Hey CD are these the boys? Walker asked

"Hello Cordell." CD said "This is Dean and his younger brother Sam, boys this is Cordell Walker and Jimmy Trivet." CD said

"Hi" Sam said smiling at the Rangers

Walker knelt down by Sam and asked "Hello, Can you tell us what happened?"

Sam shook his head no and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Will we get in trouble?" Dean asked

"No you won't." Jimmy said

Dean looked at Sam and nodded that it was ok to tell them.

"The man will kill me." Sam said

"You told me." Dean said not understanding why Sam told him and not the rangers

"Because you will protect me" Sam said like it was nothing after all that's what big brothers do

"We will too but you got to tell us what happened." Walker said

Sam thought about it for a few min. and decided it would be ok. He looked at Walker and said "I was looking at some books when I heard these guys arguing...I l-looked at them and one had a knife in his hand holding it to the other person's neck." Sam said

"Go on Sam you can do it." Dean encourage his brother

"There were two others holding the man...the man said to give him more time and that he will get the money, then the guy with the knife said we gave you time and that the boss said your time is up...then h-h-he s-stabbed him in the chest." Sam stumbled out

"Then what happened?" Jimmy asked

"The man fell to the floor and one of the other men saw me. I ran to Dean and told him to run. We came in here and they followed us in and then CD told them to leave or he would shot them." Sam finished

"Did they say anything else...anything at all?" Walker asked

"No that was it." Sam said

"Did they call themselves anything?" Jimmy asked

"OH...Yea they called themselves "The Wolf Brothers". Sam said

After Walker got the info on what happened he called Alex CaHill to do a check up on the group. After that he waited for the boys to get down eating.

"You boys ready to go?" Walker asked

"Yes sir" the boys said

"Then let's go." Jimmy said

They got in the truck and Dean told Walker were to go. They pulled in to the parking lot and got out. The boys went to their room and unlocked the door. "Caleb, dad we're back" Dean called out

"In the kitchen" Came John's voice.

"Wait here please." Dean told the Rangers.

The Rangers waited by the door with Sam while Dean went to the kitchen. John and Caleb were at the table with clips of paper all over the table. Dean got a look at one of the papers and knew it was a hunt.

"Dad there's two Rangers here...they need to talk to you." Dean said

"Alright...Caleb clean this up and then meet us in the living room." John said walking out of the kitchen with Dean next to his side.

John looked at the two men who were standing next to the door with Sam. He shook their hands and told them to have a seat."Hi I'm Ranger Walker and this is my partner Ranger Trivette." Walker said "Hello can I do anything for you Rangers?" John asked

"Your son witnessed a crime today and you guys might be in danger" Walker said

John lost his cool after hearing that and then looked at his sons. "What happened?"

Dean told John what happened and John listened. After Dean was done John looked at Walker

"What do we do now?" John asked

"One of us will be here and if the gang comes we will stop them." Jimmy said

Caleb was sitting next to Dean with Sam on his lap listening to John and the Rangers when the phone in the room rang and then stopped. They all looked at the phone and then each other. Then it rang again and Sam ran to pick it up.

"Don't answer it." Walker said but Sam already hand the phone in his hand.

"Hey Uncle Bobby" Sam smiled

"Hey can I talk to your daddy?" Bobby asked

"Yea...Dad Bobby wants to talk with you." Sam said

John got up and took the phone." Hey Bobby what's up."

Sam went back to Caleb and sat on his lap. "Who's Bobby?" Walker asked

"A friend we've known for a long time." Dean said

"We call him Uncle Bobby." Sam added

"How did you know it was him?" Jimmy asked

"That's how they call." Sam said

"Who is they?" Walker asked

"Are other friends we talk to" Dean answered

At hearing John's voice they looked at him. "Are you sure? Dammit...ok see you soon." John said before hanging up

John went back to the couch and looked at Caleb and then his son's. "Dad what is it?" Dean asked

"Bobby needs me, Caleb can you stay with the boys?" John asked

"Yea of course...Is everything ok?" Caleb asked with worry

"Yea. I'm going to call Joshua and have him and help." John said

"NO!"All three said together

"Please not don't like him." Sam said

"We don't need him, Caleb and I can take care of Sammy." Dean said

"All he's going to do is show off how good he is like always and boss the boys around." Caleb said

"Caleb you're not helping here. Just please do this and I'll take it up to you guys later." John said

At seeing how important this was for John Caleb gave in.

"Fine" Caleb said

"What about us." Dean said

"Whatever Joshua says you go and ask Caleb. Only listen to Caleb and the Rangers...you will be around right?" John asked to make sure his boys will be ok

He didn't want to leave them but he needed to be with Bobby for the hunt.

"Yea we will."Jimmy said

"Well I have to leave. Caleb can you help me?" He asked

They went in to John's room and got the bags ready. Caleb looked at John and seen the worry on the hunters face.

"What is it?" he asked

"Bobby found out that two of the clowns are alive and are looking for Sammy...he thinks he knows where they are." John said

"Be careful Johnny." Caleb said

"You too, Junior." John said

John took his bags and then went out and gave his boys a hug. "Dean you know the rules and Sammy listen to your brother and Caleb." They both nodded and watched as John left.

"So what do you want to do" Caleb said seeing that it was still light outside.

"I'll stay here. Jimmy you need to get the files on the wolf brothers and let the others know about it, I'll drop you of and come back." Walker said

"OK, I'll be out in the truck waiting." Jimmy said and then went out side

"Will you three be ok for ½ an hour?"

"Yes sir" Dean said

"He doesn't know the password." Sam said

"What password?" Walker asked

"Dad doesn't allow anyone in if they don't know the code." Sam said

"Will you tell me it?" Walker asked

"You can't tell anyone it. Promise?" Sam said

"Promise" Walker said

Sam looked at Caleb and then at Dean before looking back at Walker.

"Caleb is a hot mama." Sam said

The three of them laughed and Walker had a smirk. "Is that it?" He asked

"Caleb picked it out." Dean said

"I'll bet he did. Well, see you guys later." Walker said

"Alright" the boys said and then locked the door

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now please review and I want to say thank you to my beta reader Erin for helping me on this story


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-The Gang**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

Walker dropped Trivette off at the office and went back to the motel to watch the three boys. He knocked on the door when he got to the motel. Then waited for the boys to answer. He heard walking and then a voice.

"Password" Came Sam's voice

"Caleb is a hot mama" Walker said

The door opened and Walker came in. He then looked at the salt line by the door and looked at the boys.

"You wouldn't understand." Dean said

"Well I know it stops ghosts and witches." Walker said

"It makes us feel safe." Sam said

"Ok. You guys alright?" Walker asked changing the subject

"Yea we're fine." Dean said

Caleb went into the kitchen and made dinner for everyone and they were eating when a knock came on the front door. They looked at the door and then at each other before getting up. Walker grabbed his gun and Caleb got the shot gun. Dean took Sam and hid behind the couch.

"Are you going to open the fucking door or what?" Came Joshua's angrey voice

They calmed down when they knew it was Joshua and now was going to be fun.

"Say the password."Dean yelled

"No fucking way." Joshua yelled

"Then you can't come in and you don't want dad to find out cause then he will be mad." Dean yelled

"Caleb is a hot mama." Joshua said

Caleb opened the door and let Joshua come in before locking it back up. He looked at Joshua and couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry man but you're so not my type." Caleb laughed

"I'm going to kick your ass Reaves!" Joshua yelled

"You can try Josh." Caleb threatened

"Guys, not now" Dean yelled getting tired of them fighting

"What do you want Dean" Joshua said

"I want you to meet someone" Dean said giving Josh a nasty look

They all went into the kitchen and Joshua looked at Walker who was clearing the table.

"Who's this?" Joshua asked looking at Walker

"This is Ranger Walker he's going to be staying with us" Sam said

"Hi, John never told me a Ranger was here" Joshua said shaking Walker's hand.

"Well he is and Dad said we don't have to listen to you unless Caleb says it's ok." Sam said

Joshua looked at Sam with a glare and said "Well I'm the oldest, so..."

"No! Walker is."Dean said and then smiled

So that there wasn't a fight Walker changed the subject "Are you hungry?" he asked

"Who made it?" Joshua asked

"I did."Caleb said

"No good then. I got take out anyways." Josh said

"That was one time and I was 13, one mistake! Get over it'' Caleb snapped

"Dean I'm going to get ready for bed alright?" Sam said

"Yea, go ahead, I'll be in there in a bit."Dean said

Sam went in the bedroom and Dean looked at the two hunters fighting over something stupid. He went over to them and got in front of them with a glare that had Caleb smiling. He swore the kid was acting more and more like him all the time. And he liked it.

"Will you keep it down! Sammy is going to sleep and I don't want him having nightmares about you two assholes killing each other."Dean snapped.

"Sammy will be fine and a nightmare won't kill him."Joshua said

"First of all it's Sam to you NOT Sammy and second nightmares can kill you" Dean said and then went in to the bedroom where Sam was.

Walker looked at the two boys and just smiled and shook his head. Joshua looked at Caleb who had a smirk on his face and said,"You let him cuss?"

"What?! He's old enough to." Was all Caleb said.

"I wonder where he learned it from." Josh snapped glaring at Caleb

"Me too! Remember when Pastor Jim heard all of us cussing."Caleb said glaring back

"Yea, I do not want to clean out the horse barn again alone."Joshua said "just remember never to cuss in front of Pastor Jim again"

"Is that another friend of yours?" Walker asked

"Yea, he lives in Blue Earth, Minnesota." Caleb said

"What about Bobby?" He asked again

"South Dakota." Joshua said

"What about you Caleb?" Walker asked trying to get the info he needed.

"New York" He said

"Why do you need to know where we live?" Joshua asked

"It's my job." Walker said

Caleb looked at Joshua and knew Josh wanted more than that but didn't say anything. He too wanted to know why Walker asked where they all live but knew it was a rangers thing, like a hunter's thing to get all the info on where the hunt was.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN

"Up into bed Sammy" Dean said from the bed

"I'm coming" Sam ran and jumped on the bed before laying down."Is Caleb sleeping in here with us?"

"I think so." Dean said sitting on the bed next to Sam "Now get to sleep"

Dean went out to the living room where the others were talking.

"Sam is sleeping. I'm going to sleep! Caleb are you sleeping in there?"Dean asked

"Yea but not until later."Caleb said

"Where am I sleeping?"Joshua asked looking at Caleb

"The floor" Dean said with an attitude

"Bed Dean" Caleb said trying not to laugh

Dean went into the bedroom and went to sleep leaving the others talking about what to do about the gang.

"Well you can take the couch and Walker can have the bed."Caleb said

"No you can take it. I'm on duty."Walker told Joshua

"Alright, well good night. See you in the morning."Caleb said and then went into the room were the boys were sleeping

Two hours later Sam started moving in the bed and then screamed out."NO,NO...Get away..Dean they're back, they're coming...we killed you! You're dead! DEAN! DEAN! They're back! THEY'RE HERE! "

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural-The Gang**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 5**

The sound of his little brother screaming brought Dean out of his dream and over to Sam who hasn't stopped screaming.

"Sammy come on wake up, it's just another nightmare, come on" Dean said shaking Sam's shoulders a little.

Sam's eyes opened up and he saw his brother looking at him with concern. Then he also saw Caleb, Joshua, and Walker next to Dean.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked sitting up in bed.

"You were having a nightmare" Caleb said

Then Sam remembered the dream and the clown that was after him. He turned frightened eyes to Dean and cried "They're back! They're coming to get me again!"

He then grabbed Dean's arm and his brother held him in a tight hug. "Who is Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly.

"The clowns! They're back"

"How many are there?" Caleb asked.

"Two!" Sam cried.

"CALEB!" Dean yelled.

"What?" Came Caleb's voice.

Dean looked at his brother and laid Sam on his pillow.

"Sam go back to sleep. I have to talk to Caleb" Dean said in a soft voice.

"Will you come back?" Sam asked with his puppy eyes at full force.

"Of course I will"

Sam watched as Dean and the others left the room before falling back to sleep. Dean and Caleb walked into the kitchen while Joshua and Walker stayed in the living room.

"What the hell was that all about? The clowns are cares how many he thinks there are, it was just a dream" Dean yelled.

"No it wasn't." Caleb said letting Dean yell at him.

He knew Dean was pissed at him now for keeping something this big from him.

"WHAT!"

"Bobby found two clowns that didn't die and that are looking for Sam. That is why Johnny left" Caleb confessed.

"What?! why didn't he tell me?"

Dean was madder now then he was before. How could he protect Sam if his dad didn't tell him these kinds of things? And Caleb wasn't helping it ether.

"Hey didn't want to scare you boys." Caleb said trying to help.

He knew that Dean was made at John now. Who could blame the kid? John pissed everyone off.

"He still should have said something." Dean said calming down a little.

"Well you know Johnny. Well let's get to bed."

They went back to the boy's room and Dean went to sleep with Sam while Caleb took the other bed. Walker took the couch and Joshua took John's bed.

Everyone was a sleep again. Then suddenly there were two sets of eyes looking into the boy's room with twin grins on their faces before quietly slipping away.

-SPN-

I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural-The Gang**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 6**

The sunlight came through the small window of the boys' room, and Sam began to wake. He opened his eyes, saw Dean next to him and Caleb on the other bed. He made his way out of the room, into the living room, and into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Hey, runt," came Joshua's voice from the table.

Sam turned and looked at Josh with a glare, "It's Sam."

"Sorry! How come Caleb gets to call you that?"

"Because I like him and hate you." Sam said matter-of-factly

"Why do you hate me?"

Sam watched as Josh started to walk up to him glaring. Sam started to walk away, but didn't show how scared he was getting. He knew that Joshua wouldn't hurt him, but still didn't want to find out.

"Because you're mean to Caleb and boss Dean and I around." Sam hit the wall and just stood there looking up at Joshua hoping that his brother would come and take care of Joshua.

"I'm older, so I get to tell you guys what to do and you have to deal with it," Joshua said.

"But you're a hunter, and hunters are nice and not mean like you or Harland."

"Want to know something you ass? Not all hunters are good." Josh sneered.

"Get away from me, or I'll scream for Dean."

"Make me." Before Josh knew what had happened Sam let out a big and loud scream, making Josh cover his ears and move away from the littlest Winchester.

"AWWW...DEAN!" Sam screamed.

Sam and Joshua heard feet hitting the floor at a fast pace, and then Dean and Caleb showed up at the kitchen door with worried looks on their faces. Dean looked from Joshua to Sam, and then ran in yelling. "Get away from my brother!" Dean yelled.

"What were you doing?" Caleb asked getting pissed at Josh.

Joshua moved away from Sam to allow Dean to get his brother. Then, he looked up at Caleb with an innocent look on his face before answering Caleb. "Nothing, I was just talking...right Sam?" Joshua glared, making Sam hold on tighter to Dean.

Sam let go of Dean and smiled at Caleb giving Josh a glare of his own. "Liar, he said not all hunters are good, and he called me an ass."

Dean was pissed that was for sure, and Caleb and Josh both knew it. Dean looked at Sam and with a calm voice said, "Sammy, go into the room. I'll be there in a second." Sam nodded. He went out of the kitchen towards his bedroom, leaving Dean and Caleb to deal with Joshua.

When Sam left, Caleb waited for the door to close to the bedroom before grabbing Joshua and pushing him into the wall. Dean went up to the older men and got in Joshua's face. What he would do to the man was beyond him, he just wanted to kick the crap out of him, but knew he couldn't because he was part of the Brotherhood, _"But still he did cuss at my little brother"_ Dean thought and that settled it.

"You keep yourself away from Sammy, and if you ever cuss at him again I will kill you myself…Do you understand?!" Dean threatened.

"Loud and clear," Joshua said.

Caleb let Joshua go with one last push, and then looked at him before saying, "I will be telling Johnny about this."

Dean took off for the bedroom, and Caleb went into the living room leaving Joshua in fear of talking with the older Winchester.

"Man."

-SPN-

In the bedroom, Walker was sitting on one of the beds looking at Sam. He had heard Sam scream earlier. Walker had gone to see what had happened, when he saw Sam walk back to his room leaving the others in the kitchen.

Walker thought that the others could handle things by themselves and decided to help Sam the best he could. He walked in, went to Sam, and sat down noticing how quiet Sam was.

"Hey, are you alright Sam?" Walker asked. When Sam didn't answer he tried talking to him again. "What happened out there?"

Sam looked up at Walker and snapped, "I want Dean NOT you!"

"Sammy don't talk that way to him; he only wants to help." Dean's voice came from the door. He went over, sat next to his brother, and smiled at him.

"What about Joshua?" Sam asked showing his puppy eyes.

"Anyway you want to," Dean smiled.

"Sooo.... I can call him a son-of-a-bitch." Sam said out of nowhere which made Dean laugh and Walker gasp.

"NO! You can't cuss. There has to be a good kid in the family like Pastor Jim keeps saying to us all the time."

Sam looked at his brother for a minute before saying, "but you're good."

Dean couldn't help, but notice how cute Sam looked just then. He thought about what he should say to make Sam see what he meant and to make sure his brother didn't cuss anymore.

"Ya, but I cuss and that's bad…so no more cussing ok."

"Alright," Sam agreed. He then looked at Walker and felt bad about yelling at the Ranger earlier. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before…I didn't mean to." Sam said.

Walker looked at the brothers and smiled at Sam. "It's ok I understand that you didn't mean to." When Walker saw that Sam was still upset, he started to think about how to get the boys happy again, and then a thought came to mind.

"You guys hungry?" He asked.

"Ya, Dean's always hungry." Sam smiled.

Seeing that his brother happy again, Dean wanted to keep it that way so he fallowed along, "Not my fault the food is so good." Dean laughed. They all walked out into the kitchen and helped Walker bake some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee.

Caleb sat the table and laughed along with the others while the boys told Walker some stories about fun times they had together with the others.

"So, when Caleb wasn't looking, I had Sammy put some food die in his cap. Then, here came Caleb looking all tough and cool looking. Sam gave him the hat, and he put it on his head." Dean said flipping a pancake.

"He didn't even feel the stuff in his hat, so when it came time for lunch we all sat down, and Caleb took the hat off and Dad, Bobby, and Jim looked at his hair." Sam took over wanting to tell it, too.

"Dad and Bobby burst out laughing, and they fell to the floor holding their stomachs. Jim sat there shaking his head, and Macland looked at Caleb not knowing what to say." Dean went on.

"He then goes, 'Son why on earth is your hair pink?' Caleb looked at Mac like he was crazy, and then ran right to the bathroom." Sam added.

"Man, we didn't know that Caleb could yell like a little girl." Dean said laughing.

"Then, he came out and went after Dean yelling how he was going to kill him. Then, Dean goes, 'Sammy was the one who put the stuff in his hat'. So, he went after me." Sam said.

"It was sooo cool." Dean laughed.

They ate their food still talking about what they did to each other on the pranks and some other things. After that, they cleaned up and got dress. Sam didn't want to stay in the motel anymore, so he went to Dean to see if they could go outside.

"Can we go to the park today?"

"Sorry, runt, but the gang is still out there." Dean said.

The sad look on Sam's face made Walker want to cry, so he thought about something the boys might like. "You guys like horses?"

"Ya, Pastor Jim has some." Sam said.

"If I take you to my place, would you want to ride my horses?" Walker asked.

"Sure, but is it safe?" Dean asked.

"Ya, no one knows where it is except the Rangers and my friends."

"Alright, then lets go." Dean took Sam's hand and they went into Walkers truck fallowed by Walker and Caleb.

"I'm going into town; pick me up in an hour." Joshua said.

"Where are you going?" Caleb called out.

"To look around, see if there's anything cool in this town, call my friends." Josh said.

"You're not coming." Dean said.

"Why not, you guys have each other, what are three, plus people will keep you safe."

Even though he knew that Joshua was right about it, he still didn't like it. "Fine, but you will have to get a second room next to us." Caleb agreed, and then got into the truck.

Joshua watched as Walker drove away before getting into his car and taking off into town.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


End file.
